


Coming Down

by KeliraTelian



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, F/F, Swordfighting, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeliraTelian/pseuds/KeliraTelian
Summary: Glorybringer Djeeta and Therese have a duel on the deck of the Grancypher





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably read this without knowing much about Granblue Fantasy. Here's images of De La Fille, Therese and Djeeta:
> 
> https://imgur.com/a/2efNUns

The deck of the _Grancypher_ rang with the clash of steel on steel. Most of the crew was on the deck, forming a large circle. Their voices were raised in cheers and encouragement. Within the circle were two women in pale dresses, each with a sword that blazed with light. Burning scarlet and blazing azure, their blades danced and so did they.

One held a katana that seemed forged from the very flames of hell itself, a flame frozen in place and made steel. It glowed with a power that seemed to spring from the woman herself. Her short blonde hair hung to her chin, golden eyes blazing with determination.

Her opponent wielded a sword no less impressive. A jagged blade that glinted as if made from the most precious of stones. Light refracting off its edges made it shine just as bright as the flaming katana it faced. The woman wielding it had long blue hair and eyes to match, they burned like blue flames, tracking every incoming strike and movement her opponent.

Flaming katana struck jewel-like blade, each woman seeking an opening to make the strike that would end the battle. The crew that surrounded them called their names. Bets were being placed and arguments had over who had the best form. Among the spectators was a woman in a pale green dress. Her long hair formed long spiral tails that changed from seafoam green to almost glowing yellow orange and red at the tips. In her hand she held a small blue gemstone, it looked like it could have come from the very sword the blue-haired woman was fighting with. Her mouth was a thin line, her forehead slightly creased with concern.

“Does this worry you, De La Fille?” The sudden question caused her to start for a moment, before she turned to look at the questioner. A woman with long black hair had moved next to her, the faint scent of roses hung in the air. “You are usually much more excited at Therese’s duels.” Rosetta’s question was as neutral as it could be, but still somehow De La Fille felt struck.

“Djeeta, she…” De La Fille trailed off for a moment. “She’s not a duelist, like Therese, like the others who fight in that arena.”

“You’re concerned one of them might get hurt?”

“Its silly, isn’t it?” De La Fille laughed a bit. “Therese and Djeeta are both experienced, they know what they are doing.” She turned back to the duel, which seemed trapped in a stalemate.

Rosetta laid a hand on the younger woman’s shoulder. “Its never silly to be concerned about the one you love.” De La Fille’s face turned bright red as Rosetta walked off. Damn that woman! De La Fille’s relationship with Therese wasn’t even a secret, so why would she get like this?

Just then, the duel took a turn. Both combatants paused, their swords held in ready stance. On a signal that no one present could detect, they struck towards each other. Djeeta’s flaming Katana reached out to strike, but right when it seemed it would bite into Therese’s neck, the blue haired duelist vanished. The katana struck through thin air, sending Djeeta off-balance. An instant later Therese reappeared, her sword striking towards Djeeta’s neck. A gasp could be heard coming from the crowd as Therse’s sword stopped, the blade bare millimeters from Djeeta’s skin.

Djeeta raised her hands and dropped the flaming Katana. As it hit the ground it became nothing more than a well decorated sword, the flames of steel becoming just steel once more. “You got me, Therese.”

Therese lowered her own blade, as a raucous cheer erupted from the crowd. She turned and took her trademark victory pose, this may not be the Jewel Resort’s dueling arena, but a duel was a duel. Scanning the crowd, she found De La Fille, who was cheering with all the rest. Just seeing her made Therese feel as light as a feather. Turning back to Djeeta she bowed. “You almost had me, with that last strike.” She reached out her hand, Djeeta taking it in a firm grip. “You’ve gotten a lot better.”

Djeeta blushed a bit, “I’ve had some good teachers.” She smiled broadly at Therese, making it very clear who she meant.

“I-I-I don’t know what you mean.” Therese’s duelist mask shattered as she got embarrassed by the praise from her captain. “I need to…to talk to Fille!” She dashed off towards the green-haired woman waiting in the crowd. Along the way she nearly bowled over Mary, who was busy settling the bets that had been placed. “S-Sorry!” She managed to stutter out before almost collapsing into De La Fille’s arms.

“You did good, Therese.” De La Fille stroked her girlfriend’s hair. “I can see your style in her movements.”

“Not you too Fille!” Therese’s face was as red as one of De La Fille’s rubies. “Its not just me, Sturm, Yuel, all the others. She’s learned so much. I almost couldn’t beat her.” The adrenaline was finally leaving Therese’s system and she felt like she wanted to collapse. “Can we go inside, please?” De La Fille nodded and basically led Therese down to their quarters deep within the _Grancypher_. After their relationship had become public Arusha, who’d put herself in charge of keeping the _Grancypher_ ’s books, insisted that they move to a single cabin. De La Fille had been thrilled with the idea. Therese had just about died of embarrassment in front of the librarian.

Sitting down on the bed, De La Fille lowered Therese’s head down to her lap. “Its ok, just rest now.” She gently stroked the azure locks of hair, she could feel Therese calming down.

“You…you’re the only one I can let see this, Fille.” Therese’s voice was choked. “I don’t want the others to know.” De La Fille had heard this before, of course, but she let Therese talk. “They are all so strong and confident, and I’m not. I’m not strong Fille.” It had taken a long time for De La Fille to understand why Therese got like this sometimes. She’d used to argue about it. Tell her she was strong, but that never helped, it had only made things worse sometimes. She just sat there and let Therese cry on her lap until she was finished. After a few minutes it seemed to have passed. Pulling out her handkerchief she blotted the tears off Therese’s cheeks.

“Feeling better?”

Therese sat up, “thank you, Fille. For putting up with me when I’m like this.”

De La Fille took Therese’s hand in her own. “I love you, Therese. I love every part of you. The strong Therese who fights duels in the arena and against monsters by Djeeta’s side and the part of you who needs to cry and let it out. Without both you aren’t Therese. Not the woman I love.” De La Fille leaned over and lightly kissed Therese on the lips. “That you are willing to trust me, let me see that side of you.” Therese suddenly hugged De La Fille, causing both to topple over flat on the bed.

“Fille!” Therese hugged her girlfriend, their breasts pressing together. “I love you! I love you! I love you!” Reaching up, De La Fille pulled Therese’s face close and kissed her again, longer and deeper this time.

“I love you too, Therese.”


End file.
